totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V to uczestnik Totalnej Porażki. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki rywalizował w drużynie Zabójcze Okonie. Dostał się także na Plan Totalnej Porażki, gdzie rywalizował w drużynie Trzeszczące Żarówy, a także do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdzie konkurował w Drużnie Zwycięzców. Wystąpił również w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. Charakter Harold, to chudy, niezgrabnie wyglądający facet, mający duże poczucie wartości z powodu swoich "szalonych umiejętności". Posiada on wiele talentów, oraz duży potencjał, dzięki czemu wygrał kilka wyzwań dla swojej drużyny, czy też samego siebie. Mimo tego faktu, Harold nie jest respektowany przez innych uczestników, którzy uważają go za nudziarza. Jest on także idealnym celem, dla chuligana Duncana, który go często dręczy i robi mu różne kawały. Posiada także umiejętności muzyczne, o czym może świadczyć fakt posiadania organów, czy też to, że występuje w zespole "Porażkowi Bracia". Już na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Harold zakochuje się w Leshawnie, gdy ta przypływa na wyspę. Była to jedna z ważniejszych relacji Harolda. Pomimo faktu, że Leshawna podobnie jak inni uważała go za nudziarza, to była pod wrażeniem gdy napisał dla niej list w Ekstremalna tortura. Ich związek skończył się w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, lecz nadal pojawiają się wątki, które mogą wskazywać na ich wzajemne przyciąganie. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Bridgette i DJ powstrzymują Leshawnę, gdy ta chce uderzyć Harolda. Harold jest dziewiątą osoba, która przypływa na wyspę w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1. W przeciwieństwie do większości zawodników, jest on zadowolony z tego powodu, że będą mieszkać w obozie, gdyż będzie miał "pole do popisu". Gdy na wyspę przyjeżdża Leshawna, Harold od razu czuje pociąg do niej. Próbuje skomplementować ją mówiąc, że jest "Wielka i głośna", co było niewypałem, a Leshawna odebrała to jako obrazę. Chciała go uderzyć, lecz została powstrzymana przez Bridgette i DJ'a. Następnie Harold jest umieszczony w drużynie Zabójcze Okonie, gdzie szybko spotyka się z nienawiścią ze strony Duncana. Haroldowi nie sprzyja szczęście w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, gdy podczas skoku z klifu, uderza kroczem o wodę, a następnie obrywa kilka razy deską, podczas budowania basenu. thumb|left|210px|Okonie noszą Harolda na rękach gdy wygrał [[Awantura przy grze w zbijaka.]] Harold ze względu na swoją słabą kondycje fizyczną, jest uznawany za słabe ogniwo w drużynie. Często jest obwiniany, w szczególności przez Courtney za przegraną drużyny. W Wielkie spanie, karci go za to, że jako ostatni przybiegł do stołówki, a w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, jest zła na niego, za głośne chrapanie. Podczas wyzwania w tym odcinku, Harold większość czasu spędza na ławce, gdyż jego umiejętności w rzucaniu piłką w zbijaku, nie były wysokie. W pewnym momencie dostał jednak szanse od Geoffa na grę. Został on ostatnim zawodnikiem ze swojej drużyny na boisku, przeciwko silniejszemu Owenowi. Harold ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich unika piłek rzucanych przez Owena. Po naradzie, drużyna mówi Haroldowi, że aby wygrać, musi trafić Owena, bądź złapać piłkę. Harold zdecydował się złapać piłkę, co mu się udało, a ten zyskał szacunek drużyny. Jego dobra passa nie skończyła się jednak na tym, gdyż w Niezbyt sławni, Courtney i Bridgette, nie mając kogo po za Haroldem wystawić, do konkursu talentów, wystawiły jego. Harold ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, nawet Wrzeszczących Susłów, wykonał beatbox, za który Szef Hatchet, dał mu 9 punktów, a ten ponownie wygrał wyzwanie dla drużyny. thumb|right|210px|Harold jest zdegustowany widząc swoją bieliznę w kanapce. Konflikt z Duncanem, był jednym z intensywniejszych konfliktów Harolda. Nasilił się on w Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., gdy Harold rozrzucał swoją brudną bieliznę po pokoju. Wówczas Duncan, wraz z DJ'em i Geoffem, postanowili dać mu nauczkę. Podczas wyzwania, Geoff wykrada ubrania Harolda, a następnie informuje o tym DJ'a, który "przypadkowo" wylewa wiadro na jego spodnie. Harold jest zmuszony je zmienić, lecz w swojej szufladzie znajduje jedynie bieliznę, którą był zmuszony nosić, bez spodni. Harold był obiektem kpin kolegów z drużyny. Następnie Duncan mówi mu, że w domku są jego czyste majtki i spodnie, lecz wcześniej on wraz z Geoffem i DJ'em polali je ostrym sosem. Gdy Harold je założył, poczuł pieczenie w "klejnotach", po czym wskoczył do jeziora, by się ochłodzić. Harold nie mając więcej żadnych ubrań, był zmuszony założyć piżamę, która jako jedyna mu została. W stołówce, Geoff częstuje Harolda kanapkami, lecz były one z bielizną Harolda. Chłopaki oznajmiają Haroldowi, że oddadzą mu jego majtki i spodnie jeśli przyzna się, że rozrzuca bieliznę po pokoju. Harold nie chciał się jednak przyznać do tego. W nocy, gdy Harold spał, chłopaki wynoszą jego łóżko nad jezioro. Harold budzi się nagi, na widok dziewczyn pływających w jeziorze. Wówczas przyznaje się, że rozrzucał bieliznę po pokoju, a DJ, Duncan i Geoff oddają mu ją, po czym ten biegnie do pokoju by się przebrać. thumb|left|210px|Harold fałszuje głosowanie przeciwko Courtney. Pomimo tego, Duncan i Geoff nie dają Haroldowi spokoju i dalej dręczą go robiąc mu różne psikusy. W Podstawy musztry, robią kanapkę z jego bielizny, chwytają mu majtki na wędkę, w ramach "przeprosin" dają mu olej do smażenia, mówiąc, że to sok jabłkowy, czy smarują mu łóżko masłem orzechowym. Harold widzi w tym odcinku, bliską relacje między Courtney a swoim prześladowcą, a także ich pocałunek. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Courtney i Harold oczekują na ostatnią piankę i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Harold zostaje w programie. Mimo, że Duncan deklarował, że to nie możliwe, że Courtney dostała tyle głosów, to i tak została wyeliminowana. W retrospekcji Harolda, widać jak fałszuje głosy, na niekorzyść Courtney, aby zemścić się na Duncanie za wszystkie psikusy jakie mu robił. thumb|right|210px|Pocałunek Harolda i Leshawny. Harold zostaje wybrany do ostatniego wyzwania, gdzie musi zebrać pięć flag dla drużyny na nartach wodnych, podczas gdy Heather kieruje motorówką. Harold szybko upada, lecz mimo to udaje mu się zdobyć wszystkie pięć flag. Heather nie chcąc by Harold wygrał, próbuje przeciąć linę, którą trzyma motorówkę. Jednakże gałąź będąca za plecami Heather, przypadkowo zrywa jej bluzkę odsłaniając jej piersi na widok Harolda. Zdekoncentrowany Harold uderza w skały, co kosztuje drużynę wyzwanie, lecz on sam jest szczęśliwy, gdyż widział "balony". Na ceremonii eliminacji, Harold zostaje wyeliminowany. Wyznaje on, że wiersz pisany dla Leshawny (który wcześniej znalazły Bridgette i Gwen), był napisany przez niego. Oboje dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek zanim Harold wsiada do Łódki Przegranych. thumb|left|210px|Harold musi się ukrywać przed Courtney. Harold podobnie jak reszta wyeliminowanych uczestników, spędza czas w Playa De Los Przegranos w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. W tym odcinku, Courtney odkrywa, że Harold sfałszował głosy przeciwko niej, a ta chciała się na nim zemścić. Harold był zmuszony ukrywać się przed nią przez większość odcinka. Nie mogąc wyjść, prosił Trenta o jedzenie, a ten mu pomógł. Koniec końców, Courtney znajduje Harolda, po czym zaczyna okładać go lampą. Harold wypowiadając się na temat finałowej piątki, mówi, że boi się Heather, nienawidzi Duncana i kocha Leshawnę. Podczas gdy chce wspierać Leshawnę w finałowej piątce, Courtney szantażuje go, żeby wspierał Duncana. Gdy Courtney przypadkowo głosuje na Leshawnę, Harold jest na nią zły z tego powodu, sądząc, że zrobiła to celowo. Oboje zaczynają się okładać, dopóki nie wpadają do basenu. thumb|right|210px|Harold i Heather współpracują w [[Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki.]] W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Harold jest jednym z dziesięciu wyeliminowanych obozowiczów, którzy siadają po stronie Owena, zanim ten jeszcze ogłosił, że zrobi imprezę jeśli wygra. W zakończeniu Owena, ten przytula jego i Ezekiela ze szczęścia. Podczas Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Leshawna zrywa z Haroldem, mówiąc, że ich związek powstał za szybko, a w porcie wstydu zawładnęły ją emocje. Harold wydaje się być smutny, ale ostatecznie akceptuje to, choć ma nadzieje, że będzie jeszcze z Leshawną. Podczas poszukiwania walizki z milionem dolarów, Harold ma problem ze znalezieniem partnera, więc ostatecznie jednoczy się z Heather, która także nie mogła znaleźć sojusznika. Heather nie jest jednak zadowolona z powodu, że szuka walizki z Haroldem. Gdy walizka zostaje znaleziona, Heather zdradza Harolda zabierając walizkę i używając jego paralotni do ucieczki. Ta się jednak rozpadła, a Heather wpadła do nory bobrów. Mimo faktu jak Heather potraktowała Harolda, ten zgodził się jej pomóc następnym razem. Ostatecznie Harold jest jednym z czternastu uczestników, który wpada do jeziora w wyniku czego kwalifikuje się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Harold próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Leshawny. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Harold próbuje nadal zrobić wrażenie na innych, mimo, ze dalej jest niezdarą. W Zamieszki na planie, zostaje wybrany przez Gwen do zespołu Trzeszczące Żarówy, po tym jak wspominał o swoich licznych umiejętnościach. Jednakże Gwen powiedziała, że wybrała go tylko dlatego, by przestał o tym mówić. Harold dalej jest zakochany w Leshawnie, pomimo faktu, że zerwała z nim w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, jednak ta go ignoruje. Są jednak wydarzenia, które sugerują, że Leshawna może dalej mieć uczucia do Harolda, jak to gdy wyeliminowała Gwen w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, po tym jak uderzyła go łopata w głowę. thumb|right|210px|Duncan skoczył na [[Koń|konia, podczas gdy Harold na nim siedział.]] Tymczasem konflikt Duncana i Harolda nasila się po tym jak Duncan dowiedział się, że Harold sfałszował głosy przeciwko Courtney powodując jej eliminacje. Również Duncan miał bardziej restrykcyjne metody znęcania się nad Haroldem. Podczas Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, Duncan wyśmiewał się z drugiego imienia Harolda "Doris", a ich konflikt nie pozwolił im na wspólny sojusz z Leshawną. Po tym jak wychodzi na jaw, że Leshawna zdradziła drużyn aby zdobyć nagrodę, Harold jako jedyny trzymał jej stronę, choć nadal był na nią zły. thumb|left|210px|Harold otwiera zamek szyfrowy. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, Harold ponownie udowadnia swoją wartość, kiedy to ratuje całą obsadę przed utonięciem otwierając zamek szyfrowy pod wodą. Dzięki temu wszyscy uczestnicy mogli wydostać się z kabiny. W Pełny dramat, konflikt Duncana i Harolda narasta, gdy obaj chcą zostać przywódcami drużyny podczas wojennego wyzwania i zdobyć lojalność pozostałych członków. Gdy Zabójcze Makiety przygotowywały się do ataku, Harold zmusza Duncana aby powiedział, że ceni jego wkład. Ostatecznie obaj jednoczą się w wyniku czego pokonują Makiety i wygrywają wyzwanie. Chris w nagrodę daje im możliwość zajrzenia do skrzyni, której bronili przez ten cały czas, lecz ku ich rozczarowaniu skrzynia była pusta. thumb|right|210px|Harold jako "Kapitan Alberta". Wraz z rozwojem fabuły sezonu, Harold dalej był w konflikcie z Duncanem i Heather. Mimo tego cała trójka miała wspólną cechę. Nienawidzą Leshawny, za jej kłamstwo Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, gdy chciała podstępem zdobyć nagrodę w postaci pobytu w spa. Harold jako jedyny, broni jednak czasami Leshawny, choć to się zmienia w Dzieci za milion dolarów, gdy dowiaduje się, że Leshawna obrażała jego i wyśmiewała się z powodu jego prób poderwania jej. To sprawiło, że Harold ignorował Leshawnę przez większość odcinka. Sytuacja się zmieniła dopiero podczas dogrywki, gdy Leshawna zaśpiewała piosenkę w której przeprosiła wszystkich uczestników. Wówczas Duncan i Harold wybaczają jej i zamiast na nią głosują na Heather powodując jej eliminacje. Po połączeniu drużyn, Lesahwnę w końcu udaje się zmusić Duncana i Harolda do sojuszu. Nie trwa on jednak długo, gdyż w Super Haro-ld, zarówno Duncan jak i Harold tworzą męski sojusz z Justinem i eliminują Leshawnę (chociaż Courtney musiała przekonać Harolda do głosowania na nią). Po eliminacji Leshawny, Harold błaga ją o przebaczenie, przyznając, że na nią głosował, choć teraz tego żałuje. Leshawna wybacza mu, wiedząc, że ona też popełniła błąd. Sojusz Harolda, Duncana i Justina kontynuuje się w Duma księżniczki. Po tym jak Justin zakochuje się w Courtney, prosi Harolda o pomoc w pokonaniu Duncana. Ten się zgadza, lecz na koniec zostaje zdradzony przez Justina, który kpiąco mówił, ze jeśli nagrodą byłaby Leshawna postąpiłby tak samo. Na koniec Justin przegrywa wyzwanie i zostaje wyeliminowany, a Duncan i Harold są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy się z nim żegnają, choć z ironią. Nie mając już żadnych sojuszników, Duncan i Harold kontynuują swój konflikt w Poszlaka. Harold konstruuje skomplikowaną pułapkę, aby zdobyć od Duncana odciski palców i DNA. Ostatecznie jednak, to Duncan zdobył je od Harolda. Harold oskarża Duncana o "morderstwo" Chrisa, po tym jak znalazł jego włos koło "ciała". W Reguła kołysania, Harold jednoczy się z Beth i Lindsay aby wyeliminować Duncana mając nadzieję, że przez to Courtney straci koncentracje. Ostatecznie Duncan zostaje jednak w programie po tym jak Lindsay przypadkowo zagłosowała na siebie. thumb|right|210px|Duncan i Harold jednoczą się ze sobą w [[Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen.]] Duncan i Harold zostają partnerami w wyzwaniu w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen. Obaj walczą przeciwko Beth i Courtney w "kung-fu". Harold zostaje studentem, a Duncan trenerem, którzy ma specyficzne i szalone metody szkolenia, takie jak woskowanie samochodów, pompki z nim i łosiem na plecach, czy łapanie pszczół pałeczkami. Ostatecznie w pierwszym wyzwanie, Duncan i Harold pokonują Beth i Courtney i rozpoczynają kolejne. Pomimo ich skrajnych osobowości, żaden z nich nie sabotował tego drugiego, a nawet pomagali sobie w dotarciu na szczyt. Jednakże Owen pod nakazem Chrisa został zmuszony do ponowienia konfliktu między Haroldem, a Duncanem. Pierwotnie Harold odmówił Owenowi uderzenia Duncana, po tym jak "kazała" mu to zrobić Młodsza Leshawna, ale ostatecznie robi to, gdy Duncan wyśmiewał się i obrażał Leshawnę. Harold również wygrywa wyzwanie. thumb|left|210px|Harold ściąga spodnie Duncanowi, jako ostatnia zemsta. Harold zyskuje pewność siebie w 2008: Owen w kosmosie i podkłada pod materac Duncana kamienie przyprawiając go w zemście o ból pleców. Kiedy Harold pyta Beth o istnienie Brady'ego, ta zaczyna uważać, że Harold się w niej zakochał. Obleś, tarantula, którą dostał Duncan w przesyłce, często ląduje na Haroldzie. Nawet gdy ten jest w pawio-komecie. Ostatecznie Duncan widzi Oblesia martwego na plecach Harolda. Po wyzwaniu, Harold odrywa prawdziwą przyczynę powrotu Owena do programu i chce go wyeliminować. Jednakże to Harold zostaje wyeliminowany w tym odcinku, przez Duncana, za zabicie jego Oblesia, oraz Owena, gdyż ten wiedział, że został zdemaskowany. Przed pójściem do Limuzyny Łajz, próbuje ostrzec innych przed Owenem, lecz nikt nie wydaje się go słuchać. thumb|right|210px|Harold jako "Bombowy Harold". Po tym jak finał kończy się remisem, Harold wymyśla kolejne wyzwanie, które miało wyłonić zwycięzce. Mimo to, to też skończyło się remisem. Gdy Harold miał zadać swoje pytanie finalistom, poprosił on ich o narysowanie swojego ulubionego zwierzątka. Po Planie Totalnej Porażki Harold dołącza do Cody'ego, Justina i Trenta, gdzie wspólnie tworzą zespól Porażkowi Bracia, gdzie Harold jest pod pseudonimem "Bombowy Harold". Zespół szybko rozpada się, a Harold w wywiadzie z Joshem deklaruje, że chce grać solo. Wydaje on też własną biografie, lecz ta nie cieszy się popularnością. Harold spotyka się ze swoim zespołem, oraz resztą uczestników na rozdaniu nagród gammie. Bierze on również udział w pościgu za autobusem Oblechów wraz z innymi zawodnikami. Harold jest jednym z piętnastu zawodników, którzy nie przyłączyli się do Geoffa szukać pomocy, dzięki czemu dostał się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|left|210px|Harold, wraz z DJ'em i Leshawną wyszli z piramidy. Po dołączeniu do obsady w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Harold komentuje fobie Owena przed lataniem, co niektórym się nie spodobało. Harold wraz z Courtney był jednym z niewielu uczestników, którzy cieszyli się z konieczności śpiewania. Podczas wyzwania w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Harold przemierza piramidę wraz z DJ'em i Leshawną. Jest też pierwszym, który ją opuszcza, lecz nie odbyło się bez problemów, takich jak np: atak skarabeuszy. Cała trójka tworzy potem Drużynę Zwycięzców do której dołączają także Bridgette, Ezekiel i Lindsay. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Harold w przeciwieństwie do reszty członków drużyny nie był zły, że dostali w nagrodę patyk za pierwsze miejsce, mówiąc, że będzie mógł tym walczyć z afrykańskimi wężami, lecz przypadkowo uderza tym patykiem Ezekiela w oko. Harold podczas wyzwania pełni rolę lidera drużyny. Gdy drużyna zgubiła się, Harold zauważa, że ich patyk jest magiczny i wskazuje drogę do Nilu (gdzie mieli się kierować). Podczas piosenki "Płyniemy tam", Harold mówi, by odstraszył krokodyle, lecz ten traci patyk, przez co drużyna przegrywa i jest na niego zła. Harold wyraża to wielokrotnie stemplując jego paszport podczas głosowania. thumb|right|210px|Harold za namową [[Alejandro zostaje liderem i tworzy reklamę według własnego uznania.]] Harold nadal czuje pociąg do Leshawny, mimo ich zerwania w Wyspa Totalnej Porażki. Ta jednak stara się trzymać dystans od Harolda, a ten jest zazdrosny gdy Leshawna wykazuje zainteresowanie Alejandro. Gdy Chris tłumaczy, że ich celem w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, będzie Japonia, oraz o jej kulturze, Harold mówi mu, że pomylił kulturę japońską z chińską. To zdenerwowało Chrisa, który kazał Szefowi wyrzucić zawodników z samolotu. Gdy wszyscy wylądowali w gigantycznej misce ryżu, Harold mówi, że wie wszystko na temat Japonii. Leshawna wyraża złość w stosunku do niego, mówiąc, że przez jego "wiedzę", zostali wyrzuceni z samolotu. Alejandro spotyka Harolda, któremu mówi, że ma zdolności przywódcze. Harold wziął sobie to do serca i chciał zrobić z drużyną reklamę Niejadalnych rybich ogonków Szefa Hatcheta według swojego pomysłu, który jednak nie przekonał Szefa, a drużyna przegrała. Harold ponownie spotyka Alejandro, gdzie ten mówi mu, że wciąż ma swój honor, a kobiety takie jak Leshawna uwielbiają facetów z honorem. To sprawiło, że Harold zrezygnował na ceremonii eliminacji z dalszej gry, tuż przed ogłoszeniem eliminacji DJ'a. Harold następnie wykonuje Skok Wstydu, lecz zapomina spadochronu, który rzuca mu Chris, lecz ten nie zdołał go złapać. thumb|left|210px|Harold w [[Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette.]] Po swojej eliminacji, Harold pojawia się w podsumowaniach. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Harold jest pierwszym gościem podsumowania. Nie był on zadowolony z faktu, że Blaineley dała mu powiedzieć tylko jedno słowo, a materiał o nim był bardzo krótki, mimo, że ten brał udział w show, przez trzy sezony. Po swoich zażaleniach, Blaineley pokazuje klip z występami Harolda, gdzie Harold próbował wyjaśniać uczestnikom naukowe zjawiska, lecz nikogo to nie interesowało, a Harold był przez nich atakowany. Harold przyłącza się do Porażkowych Braci, gdzie śpiewa piosenkę "Boski urok masz", o Leshawnie. W Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon, Harold wraz z Porażkowymi Braćmi, pomaga zaśpiewać Bridgette i Geoffowi piosenkę "Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę!". Niestety mimo to, do studia nie wpłynęło zbyt dużo pieniędzy na naprawę samolotu. Pierwsze pieniądze wpłynęły od mamy Harolda, gdy ten obiecał, że posprząta garaż. Leshawna zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Alejandro nią manipulował i prosi Harolda o przebaczenie, co ten przyjmuje. Następnie Harold wraz z Bridgette tańczą podczas piosenki Leshawny, aby zebrać więcej pieniędzy od widzów. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, Harold nie dostał "drugiej szansy", lecz obserwował zmagania Leshawny w tym starciu. Gdy Leshawna została znokautowana przez kangura, Harold wszedł na ring rzucając wyzwanie kangurowi, lecz ten znokautował go jednym ciosem. thumb|right|210px|Harold (i wykreowana Leshawna) w [[Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl.]] Harold pojawia się także w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Kiedy Bridgette wraca z Syberii, Harold uspakaja Bruno, który jest zazdrosny o jej związek z Geoff'em. Podobnie jak większość uczestników, Harold staje po stronie Cody'ego, gdyż był "jedynym dobrym" w finałowej trójce. Rywalizuje on z Courtney i Owenem w zdobyciu nagrody dla swojego faworyta. Kiedy Harold zostaje poproszony o wybranie zwierzaka, który najlepiej oddaje osobowość Cody'ego, Harold wybiera jelenia. Inni śmieją się z tego powodu, w szczególności gdy Harold tłumaczy dlaczego wybrał jelenia. Ostatecznie Harold wygrywa dla Cody'ego wózek dziecięcy, którego będzie mógł użyć w finale. W materiale dodatkowym widać go z Leshawną wśród innych par. thumb|left|210px|Cody i Harold pomagają Heather pokonać Alejandro. W Aloha, Finał!, Harold dalej wspiera Cody'ego w dogrywce z Alejandro. Gdy ten przegrywa, podobnie jak Cody, chce pomóc Heather pokonać Alejandro. Obaj zgłaszają się jako jej pomocnicy. Razem z Heather wkraczają na wulkan. Harold samodzielnie walczy z Courtney i Lindsay (które są pomocnicami Alejandro), dopóki Cody nie oszukuje Lindsay, mówiąc jej o pobliskim sklepie. Po ogłoszeniu zwycięzcy, Harold wraz z innymi uczestnikami ucieka z wulkanu, gdy ten ma eksplodować. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Harold jest widziany na statku, wraz z częścią pierwszej obsady. Ciekawostki *Harold jest jednym z sześciu zawodników którzy konkurowali w trzech sezonach. Pozostali to Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Leshawna i Owen. *Umie liczyć po egipsku. *Boi się ninja. *Miał zamieniane nerki. *Jeździ na łyżwach figurowych. *Stwierdzono u niego ponad 300 różnych chorób. *W 10 odcinku'' Planu Totalnej Porażki'' "uratował" Chrisa od bankructwa. * Ma alergię na jabłka. * Ma kolekcję dzbanów do herbaty i stawia pasjansa w pelerynie czarodzieja. * Harold i Leshawna to jedyni zawodnicy z Trzeszczących Żarów, którzy nigdy nie zajęli najwyższego rankingu w żadnym zespole. * Ukończył kurs ratownika. * Jego pełne imię to Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V ** Jest także jednym z 9 zawodników, których pełne imiona zostały ujawnione. Pozostali to: DJ, Cameron, Cody, Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick, Dakota i Lightning. * Był trzykrotnie na magicznym obozie magii. * Był na obozie dla piratów. *Harold wraz z Cody'm, Lindsay, Brick'iem, Owenem, Izzy, Samem i Shawnem, jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, który zmoczyli się w spodnie. *Jego okulary używano w 2 odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. * Jest jednym z 10 zawodników którzy noszą okulary reszta to Tom , Jen , Sam , Miles , Scarlett , Ellody , Mary , Cameron ,Beth * Jest jedną z pięciu osób które głosowały na siebie, pozostali to Gwen, DJ, Lindsay i Dave. * Według Total Drama Online waży 98 funtów (44 kilogramy). * Harold jest jednym z siedmiu chłopaków, którzy przyciągali 2 lub więcej dziewczyn, reszta to: Trent, Alejandro, Justin, Duncan, Mike i Dave. * Harold wraz z Chrisem, Courtney, DJ i Owenem wystąpili w parodii Cartoon Network o nazwie 'Total Drama Reality' *Zarówno w polskiej i angielskiej wersji dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Psychopatycznego zabójce, oraz w angielskiej wersji dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Sama. Galeria |-| Ogólne = S01E00 Harold interaktywnie.png|Harold interaktywnie. S01E00 Harold od przodu.png|Przedni profil Harolda. S01E00 Harold w kąpielówkach.png|Harold w kąpielówkach. S02E00 HaroldTDAPromo.png|Promocyjne zdjęcie Harolda na Plan Totalnej Porażki. S01E00 Harold (CNHQ).png|Awatar Harolda z biografii. S02E01 Gwen wpada na Harolda.png|Gwen wpada na Harolda. Kostka rubika.png|Harold układa kostkę Rubika. Ataki Harolda.png|Ataki Harolda. Harold biegnie.png|Biegnący Harold. Harold dłubie w nosie.png|Harold w piżamie dłubiący w nosie. Super Harold.png|Harold jako superbohater. Bolący Harold.png|Harold po oberwaniu w krocze. Harold atakuje.png|Ataki Harolda. HaroldIkona.jpg|Ikona Harolda. HaroldBGE.png|Harold. Awatar Harolda TDI.jpg|Awatar Harold na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Awatar Harolda TDWT.png|Awatar Harold na Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Rotacje Harolda.jpg|Rotacje Harolda. |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = 1sza czołówka - Harold.png|Harold w czołówce. 120px-WelcomeHarold2.png|Harold przypływa na wyspę. S01E01 Jesteś taka wielka.png|Harold nieumiejętnie komplementuje Leshawnę. S01E01 Harld wita Lesawhnę.png|Harold uśmiecha się do Leshawny. S01E01 Talerz.png|Szef Hatchet krzyczy na Harolda. S01E02 Hop Harold.png|Harold skacze z klifu... S01E02 Bolesny upadek Harolda.png|...i trafia kroczem w taflę wody. S01E03 Chyba mam palpitacje serca.png|Harold jako ostatni dociera do stołówki. S01E03 Zsikany Harold.png|Duncan sprawił, że Harold zsikał się w spodnie. S01E04_Wąsy_Harolda.png|Harold przegląda się w lustrze. S01E04 Ryp o ścianę.png|Harold zostaje zbity przez Leshawnę w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. HaroldvsOwen0.jpg|Harold i Owen zostają ostatnimi członkami swoich drużyn w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka. S01E04 Uniki Harolda.png|Harold przygotowuje się do zrobienia uników... S01E04 Skok.png|...i unika trzech piłek rzuconych przez Owena... S01E04 Unik Harolda.png|...oraz czwartej. S01E05 Dj I Harold.png|DJ i Harold przybijają żółwika. S01E05 Wdech.png|Courtney nie dała Haroldowi szansy, by pokazał swój talent. S01E05 Beatbox Harolda.png|Harold wykonuje beatbox, dzięki czemu jego drużyna wygrywa. S01E05 Dziewczyny tulą Harolda.png|Bridgette i Courtney przytulają Harolda, po jego beatbox'ie. S01E07 Harold w toalecie.png|Harold ze swoim nunchaku. S01E08 Harold pali wiosła.png|Harold wrzuca wiosła do ognia, przez co drużyna była na niego zła nie mogąc wrócić do obozu. S01E09 Strzał w Harolda.png|Chris pokazuje na Haroldzie działanie pistoletu do paintball'a. S01E10 Wyszyte Imię.png|Chłopaki szykują zemstę, by nauczyć Harolda nie zostawiania brudnej bielizny na podłodze. S01E10 DJ wylewa wodę.png|DJ "przypadkowo" wylewa wodę na spodnie Harolda. S01E11 Bridgette i Harold.png|Bridgette i Harold biorą udział w wyzwaniu "Ślepy trapez". S01E11 Zagrożony Harold.png|Harold jest zagrożony na ceremonii. S01E12 Zdegustowana Courtney.png|Harold rzucił swoje majtki na ziemie, z których Duncan i Geoff zrobili kanapkę. S01E12 Zemsta Harolda.png|Harold cieszy się z dokonanej na Duncanie zemsty. S01E13 Harold upada w błoto.png|Harold upada w błoto w trzecim zadaniu. S01E13 Leshawna tuli Harolda.jpg|Leshawna przytula Harolda. S01E13 Kochałem, straciłem.png|Harold zostaje wyeliminowany. S01E22 Harold z latarnią.png|Poobijany Harold, po tym jak Courtney zemściła się na nim, że ją wyeliminował. S01E27 Harold wkurza Noah.png|Noah jest zirytowany gadką Harolda. S01E27 Koniec zwiazku.png|Leshawna zrywa z Haroldem. S01E27 Harold wskakuje na Lesahwnę.png|Harold wskakuje Leshawnie na ręce. S01E27 Harold opisujący siebie i Leshawnę w przyszłości.PNG|Harold ma nadzieje na to, że będzie jeszcze z Leshawną. S01E27 Harold kradnie walizkę.png|Harold zdobywa walizkę. S01E27 Harold dostał się do TDA.png|Zadowolony Harold, że dostał się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E00 Haroold w czołówce.png|Harold w czołówce. S02E01 Harold nokautuje Trenta.png|Harold ucieka przed potworem. S02E02 Konfrontacja z Szefem.png|Spotkanie Harolda z Szefem (jako matką kosmitów). S02E02 Nie podglądać.png|DJ chce podejrzeć jak głosuje Harold, ale ten chowa przed nim urządzenie do głosowania. S02E03 Harold pomaga Heather.png|Harold pomaga Heather. S02E08 Skok na Leshawnę.png|Harold wskakuje na Leshawnę, myśląc, że przywieziono zwłoki. S02E08 300 chorób Harolda.png|Harold stwierdza, że jest ekspertem w dziedzinie chorób. S02E08 Leshawna nie chce.png|Harold pyta Leshawny czemu nie je pizzy... S02E08 Zostawcie trochę dla DJ'a.png|...oraz czemu nie ma z nimi DJ'a. S02E08 Źli państwo H.png|Zmęczony Harold. S02E08 Jaka jest nagroda.png|Harold pyta jaka jest nagroda za wygraną. S02E08 Złapię, złapię.png|Harold chce złapać kawałek który rzuca Heather... S02E08_Złapałem.png|...jednak Duncan odpycha go na bok i łapie... S02E08 Ups, niechcący.png|...a następnie przechodzi po nim S02E08 Porażony Harold.png|Harold jest rażony prądem... S02E08 Węgorz elektryczny.png|...i znowu. S02E08 Harold i głowa.png|Haroldowi udaje się odnaleźć głowę zwłok. S02E08 Duncan i spodnie Harolda.png|Duncan ściąga spodnie Haroldowi... S02E08 To nie było fajne.png|...a ten komentuje, że nie było to fajne. S02E08 Trzymajcie się od siebie z daleka.png|Leshawna rozdziela Duncana i Harolda. S02E08 Lesahwna i Harold.png|Leshawna wspiera Harolda. S02E08 Zasunę mu z karata.png|Harold mówi, że pokona Duncana z karate. S02E08 Propozycja sojuszu.png|Leshawna proponuje Haroldowi sojusz z nią i Duncanem... S02E08 Harold nie chce współpracować z Duncanem.png|...ale ten jej odmawia, gdyż nie chce z Duncanem wchodzić w żadne układy. S02E08 Pełne imie.png|Harold ujawnia swoje pełne imię... S02E08 Nie mówcie Duncanowi o Doris.png|...i prosi by nikt nie mówił, o tym, że ma na imię "Doris". S02E08 Odseparujmy Owena.png|Gdy Harold widzi ranę Owena, każe poddać go kwarantannie. S02E08 Harold wymienia kolejne symptomy.png|Harold wylicza objawy "zmarszczkozy". S02E08 Czy to termometr odbitniczy.png|Duncan chce zmierzyć temperaturę Haroldowi... S02E08 Jesteś porąbany.png|...lecz ten zdaje sobie sprawę, że to termometr odbytniczy. S02E08 Duncan siłuje się z Haroldem.png|Duncan walczy z Haroldem. S02E08 Leshawna daje wody Haroldowi.png|Leshawna daje wodę Haroldowi... S02E08 Harold wypluwa wodę.png|...lecz ten ją wypluwa. S02E08 Znowu widzę.png|Harold odzyskuje wzrok. S02E08 Harold zdradza kolejne tajemnice.png|Harold mówi o sobie więcej tajemnic. S02E11 Num yo Harolda.png|Harold i jego num-yo. S02E13 Twarz Harolda.png|Duncan przykleja rysunek Harolda do jego twarzy. S02E15 Harold śpi z misiem.png|Harold śpi z misiem w Dzieci za milion dolarów. S02E16 Jestem za mądry żeby umierać.png|Harold jest przerażony, że budynek ma eksplodować w -M- Wykręcone połączenie. S02E17 Kapitan Alberta.png|Harold jako "kapitan Alberta". S02E20 Sztuczne oddychanie.png|Harold wykonuje sztuczne oddychanie na manekinie Chrisa, myśląc, ze ten został zamordowany... S02E20 Brak pulsu.png|...a także sprawdza jego puls. S02E20 Weźcie się w garść.png|Duncan łapie Beth i Harolda i każe im się uspokoić. S02E20 Harold w pociągu.png|Harold wzdryga, gdy Courtney kopie "ciało Chrisa". S02E20 Detektyw Harold.png|Harold próbuje znaleźć morderce. S02E20 Włos Duncana.png|Harold znajduje zielony włos Duncana. S02E20 Jesteś aresztowany Duncan.png|Beth, Harold i Lindsay chcą aresztować Harolda. S02E20 Harold z kayboardem.png|Harold wyraża swoje rozumowanie przy pomocy muzyki. S02E21 Porażony Harold.png|Harold zostaje porażony prądem, gdy Chris polewa jego gitarę wodą. S02E21 Jeśli to nie wołanie o pomoc to nie wiem co.png|Zdjęcie Harolda. S02E22 Walnij mnie mocniej.png|Duncan trenuje Harolda w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen. S02E23 Beth całuje Harolda.png|Beth całuje Harolda. S02E23 Obleś i Harold w pawio komecie.jpg|Harold z Oblesiem w pawio-komecie. S02E26 Dogrywka wymyślona przez Harolda.png|Harold wymyśla dogrywkę dla Beth i Duncana. S02E27 Harold oberwał swoją biografią.png|Harold obrywa w twarz swoją biografią. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E00 Harold w czolówce.png|Harold w czołówce S03E02 Pokonam afrykańskie węże.png|Harold uważa, że patyk jest wartościową nagrodą. S03E02 Płyniemy tam (Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay).png|Harold w piosence "Płyniemy tam". S03E02 Przepraszam was ziomy.png|Harold złowrogo patrzy na Ezekiela, za zawalenie wyzwania... S03E02 Pierwsze głosowanie Harolda.png|...i wielokrotnie stępluje jego paszport. S03E03-rozmowa DJ'a i Harolda.png|Harold i DJ rozmawiają o Leshawnie S03E03 Harold w piosence.png|Harold śpiewa "Nim umrze się". S01E03 Fani Flippera.png|Harold i Tyler w Japonii. S03E03 Al, Harold.png|Alejandro mówi Haroldowi, że ma zdolności przywódcze. S03E03 Samuraj Harold.png|Harold występuje w reklamie Zwycięzców swojego autorstwa... S03E03 Reklama zwycięzców.png|...gdzie reklamuje Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta. Duma samuraia.png|Alejandro mówi, że Harold nadal ma swój honor. S03E03 Samurai Harold.png|Harold w pokoju zwierzeń. S03E03 Rezygnacja.png|Harold rezygnuje z dalszej gry pod wpływem Alejandro. S03E03 Walka sumo i Harold.png|Harold ląduje w środku walki sumo... S03E03 Materiał dodatkowy.png|...gdzie jeden z zawodników puszcza bąka. S03E06 Harold w podsumowaniu.png|Harold jako gość w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette.]] S03E06 Justin uderza Harolda.png|Harold narażał na siebie wielu uczestników... S03E06 Harold łoś.png|...i zwierząt podczas sezonu. S03E12 Tańczący Harold, Leshawna i Bridgette.png|Harold, Bridgette i Leshawna tańczą do piosenki "Siostrzyczki". Jej imię to nie Blaineley(17).png|Harold, Geoff i Justin w piosence "Jej imię to nie Blaineley". S03E18 Harold boksuje.png|Harold chce stoczyć walkę bokserską z kangurem. S03E24 W hawajskim stylu.png|Harold w piosence "Komu pomożecie?". S03E24 Wezmę to na siebie.png|Harold chce wziąć udział w wyzwaniu, by pomóc Cody'emu. S03E24 Jeleń lepszy od jaguara.png|Harold upodabnia Cody'ego do jelenia. S03E24 Naszyjnik Harolda.png|Harold bierze naszyjnik. S03E26 Harold versus.png|Harold w piosence "Versus". Walka na maczety.png|Harold walczy z Lindsay i Courtney. S03E26 Courtney kopie Harolda w krocze.png|Courtney kopie Harolda w krocze. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = S04E01 Część starej obsady na jachcie.png|Harold tańczy z Leshawną i DJ'em |-| Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Trzeszczące Żarówy Kategoria:Drużyna Zwycięzców Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy